


Life in Hell - Ashes to Ashes

by RawWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Death, Death, F/M, Grief, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Thanos snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: My RP partner for an Alpha!Diana/Omega!Bucky rp, challanged me to make her sob with an ask meme prompt based on the Thanos snap. When I asked if she was sure she wanted Full Satan, she insisted she did.PLEASE if death is sensitive for you, be careful and mindful of this ficlet being not healthy for you.





	Life in Hell - Ashes to Ashes

Bucky is sipping slowly at the tea where he sits in the covered swing. He is watching, Stevie dozing beside him, while Theo and Annie play in the garden just the other side of the gate. They are shrieking and cheering, jumping on Diana to wrestle her to the ground together and dodge her tickling fingers. Annie keeps barking out orders, and Theo, the faithful minion that he is, follows them, helping to win the struggle to pin Diana, who is laughing too hard to be taken too seriously as she rolls this way and that, teasing and hamming up being vanquished. 

Bucky starts as Theo tumbles, dodging the wrong way when Diana shifts, leaving him heading face first towards the roses. His heart is in his throat and he is over to the gate before he even thinks about it, but then, Diana is holding the back of his shirt, swooping a laughing Theo up, while circling, Annie looking concerned and scared near her feet, but Bucky has eyes only for the close call he just had. He leans on the gate, closing his eyes as he focuses on struggling to tame his breathing, breathing slowly to try to get his racing heart back under control. 

Then there is a sound, from the garden, a shocked sound and an end to the laughter. “Love-” Diana begins, her voice shocked and full of so many emotions, none of them the joy that had just been filling the garden. Bucky feels his heart freeze again, and it is like he is moving in slow motion, as a stale, musty dust swirls in the wind. Annie is missing, and Diana looks, to put it mildly, concerned and shocked, a slight gawp to her features that Bucky has never seen. A tugging of grief as she holds Theo close… as Theo- 

The dust. There is dust coming from between her arms. Bucky feels nauseous, his heart hammering as he turns, frantic and searching for Annie, then, on only seeing dust where she last was, he turns to where Stevie sits- sat. Sleeping on the swing, only soot and ash smudges remain. Bucky’s knees slip out from under him. “oh- please. No.” He can barely think, can barely move. Diana is on the other side of the gate is there, reaching for him and he can’t hear her, can’t process this over the pounding in his ears. “no. No,” he begs, pleas with shock and horror, eyes wet and streaking with ash as he turns into another blowing gust of wind. “No, please, me, not them, please.” He tries to bargain, tries to plea. 

Diana is there, and her voice is sharp enough to get through to him. “No, my love, you must survive- for our youngest.” She says, leaning over the gate, where he kneels blocking it, her hand pressing to his belly, then, ghosting away, like a log burned so hot and fast it never collapsed till after the fire was out. It chokes him, leaves him gagging and shaking as he sobs in the garden, ash all around him, and a belly that holds not a single kick, not a single wiggle or throb… that grows slack and loose as he shouts and pounds his fists into the dirt till dirt and ash are indistinguishable, screaming himself silent and raw with a wordless, inhuman wail.

**Author's Note:**

> I very strongly reccomend you imagine this was a bad dream and go read  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647235/chapters/36341301  
> Because Teletubbies and adorable children can fix this pain. 
> 
> If there is enough interest, I can start turning the main RP into a fic, if folks want? It'd take some work but would be a pretty fun read, I think.


End file.
